residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sannse
:OK, thanks for looking :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 02:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Infinite Blocking :: Hi, I believe the term you're looking for is "infinity." But you could also just block them for a very long time. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Changing the name of the wiki How do I change the name of the wiki? I would like to keep the URL the same, but I would like to change "Gory Storm" to "Resident Evil Fanon." ~''Lazergling'' 21:28, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Just ask via and we'll be happy to help. By the way, you might also consider updating to Message Walls, if you are looking to improve the wikia ;) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:27, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! So after talking to a fellow administrator, I have decided that we also want to change our URL. The problem is that the URL we want to change to already exists. However, that wiki, including their only admin, is inactive. I have not contacted anyone from the wiki yet, because I am not sure who I should talk to and whether I should even bother, considering the inactivity. I just want to know if I should contact the admin anyway, and if I do, how long should I wait for a response. ~''Lazergling'' 16:44, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: The wikia has content, so probably the best thing is to merge. Do their pages fit with this wikia? If so, then the steps would be: ::* inform both wikias about the intention to merge and ask it anyone objects (I've turned on the forum on the other wikia to help with this) ::* if after about a week there are no problems, then use to copy all the articles from that wikia to this one ::* copy over the images - at least those that are used in articles - this (unfortunately) has to be done manually. ::* Ask for the merge via , linking to the discussion pages and mentioning that you have copied over the content. Be sure to explain that you want the other wikia to be closed, and then their URL to be made primary. :::That will do it :) If you want to, you can put my name on the Special:Contact message, and I'll make the changes myself -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: I tried to make a forum post, but was denied permission. Here is the image of what my screen looks like. ~''Lazergling'' 20:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I am trying to use the Export page, but I am not sure how it works. How do I pick the wiki to import pages from? ~''Lazergling'' 20:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::You need to go to on the wikia that has the content you want. You list the pages, select whether you want the history, and then it creates file that you save onto your computer. ::::Then you go to on the wikia you want the content to be on. Upload the file you created with :Export, and the articles will be imported. ::::I hope that helps! -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:56, October 5, 2015 (UTC)